Terry needs OPA
by olitzalltheway
Summary: Short dribbles for Terry fans. Again, by no means do i claim they are a real couple. If you don't like to read Terry, please move along. Terry fans, enjoy.
1. chapter 1

"Babe, we just broke the internet ", she said to her partner, who was currently helping their son walk. He looked up: " What do you mean?" . "Well", she sighted, " that post about the q and a...it tagged us all togheter...they are all going wild.They all think its all of us at one place. " He burst out laughing, startling his son. He picked up his son and walked up to her, looking over her shoulder on her cellphone. He started reading some of the comments and he was still laughing. She poked him in his ribs : " Really? " He smirked at her : " O come on Ker, you know i'm on your side, but even you have to admit it's funny. " She sighted deeply, before responding : " Well, how are we gonna fix this?" He grinned at her : " Maybe we need to call OPA for this one ." She finaly started laughing too. It took her a minute, before she posted a #proudwifey tweet ; specifying where she was going to be that Saterday for Crown Heights. : " Give me your phone.", she reached out to his hand. He gave his phone willingly, while kissing her forehead . She went on his social media pages and posted out for him , so it would be clear that he was going to a different venue. After that she stood up and kissed their son, who he was still holding in his arms, before giving him a gentle kiss. He smiled : " Just think, next year this time this will all be behind us ..." She kissed him hard before playfully asking him if he had Olivia Pope's number handy, after all he was the President. : " I think you're right, we could use the help... Isabelle, are you still playing with your train set , honey ?" Their daughter responded immediately : " Yes mommy, can you come play with me?" She walked up to the toy room and joined her , followed by her partner and son. Soon they forgot all about the upcoming weekend, too wrapped up in playing with their kids.


	2. Thank YOU

"Ready Kerry? Let's get this disaster on the road ", Tony couldn't help but smirk at her. Kerry gave him a knowing look and complained : " Do we really have to? Can't we stay home?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing him : " I'm sure we could come up with a better way to spend our evening." He let himself get lost in her kisses, eagerly responding , but when her hands started roaming under his shirt he grabbed her hands in his, gently kissing her fingers while smiling : " Sorry baby, if we don't leave now we won't make it in time...lets finish this when we get home tonight, okay?" She sighted deeply before groaning : " God, i hate this. Are you sure we are free next year? " He nodded affirmatively : " Absolutely, and even if we weren't i wouldn't care anymore...next year is our year, Ker. "

They took the 2 seperate cars awaiting them to take them to different venues for the night. She gave herself a silent pep talk on the way : " You are an actress for God's sake, you've got to be able to at least be friendly to him tonight ". When she arrived backstage at the showing and q and a of her " husbands " movie Crown Heights, she was pleased to realize that she was late enough that it was almost time to take the stage already, the less time she would have to hang around the better. She greeted the guests and Nnamdi. They where akward around each other as always. She smirked, thinking of how different it would be if she would had been here with Tony by her side. She had no idea how she was going to pull this one off.

It was show time, her turn to go on the podium. She was relieved to see that not many people where in attandence. "Good", she thought, "the less people to see my embarrassment the better. "

After greeting the public she held a short dialogue of the film and made a joke of her name being way down the credits. She told them how it was important to have a film like this and she took a deep breath before forcing the words out : "I'm here today to support someone i love ". She didn't know where to look or what to do. She decided to just invite them onto the stage, starting with Nnamdi. She saw him stop 10 feet away from her. He looked just as uncomfortable as herself. She gave a fake smile and high fived him before he sat down on his chair. She speedily introduced the other 2 people and practically ran of the stage. She gave herself one minute to calm down and before texting Tony.

Kerry: Please tell me your night is going better than mine.

Tony : Idk...i miss you. You ok?

Kerry : Miss you more. This is just awful...i couldn't even hug him onstage *

Tony : Is it wrong that I'm pleased about that?

She suddenly laughed and responded to him. : Nope, not wrong. Perfect actually.

Tony: I love you Kerry.

Kerry: I love you too Tony. Please be naked when i get home. I plan on using our whole kids free night of making love to you. No interruptions.

Tony : Stop before i undress right here, right now.

Kerry : You wouldn't !

Tony : What, it's not like i haven't been naked on stage before...in fact i remember you telling me you first noticed me on Broadway.

Kerry : Well, you _do_ look super hot naked, but that's all mine now baby. See you soon AT HOME.

Tony : See you soon, hurry up.

She got the pictures after the q and a out of the way fast. Rushing home. She was not disappointed, he was waiting for her, naked, by the door. He immediatly pounced on her and she was just as hungry for him. They came together hard and fast in no time, before taking a shower together and slowely making love in their bed.

It was several hours later before she send out a her most important tweet of the night :

Thank YOU @TonyGoldwyn

He saw her write the thank you and kissed her sweet lips : That good huh?

She grinned and held his face in her hands : " That was amazing, let's go again."

The night was not over yet ;)


	3. Selfies

It was another late night shooting. This time it was her directing. After finishing the last scene of the day she called it a wrap and she heard applause behind her. She instinctively knew it was him. She turned to him ; with a smile on her face. His smile matched hers and before she knew it , he had his arms wrapped around her waist, gently kissing her lips . "You are so amazing", his voice rang out, giving her shivers ,like it still often did. She kissed him back, savoring the moment before she softly told him :" I love you, bae". Now he truly smiled wide and he rested his face to her forehead and he told her :'I love you too, Ker." She poked him gently in his side, :"Let's take another selfie." He laughed at her :"Really? Two in one night to post? You know its gonna blow up our phones if you do that." She nodded her head :"So, lets have some fun." She got her phone out and he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her and getting in close. He murmered to her :"You smell so good, baby, we need to hurry home already." She nodded her head in agreement at his sexy voice ; suddenly impatient to be with him too :"If you get us take out, i can check on the kids and ...dress... mmm ... more appriopiately ." He grinned: "Deal...now take that picture, sweetheart."

She obliged and they looked at the pics, posting the cutest one, not caring that it was more intimate, more a couple pose then they had posted in a long time.

They would come out soon enough anyway, before you knew it Scandal would end and so would their spotlight, so they could start opening up and live their lives as they had always wanted.

She loved him. And he loved her.


	4. The finish line

"You know what, if Doug Jones wins in Alabama, i get to post a new couples selfie" ,said Tony to the love of his life, Kerry. She smiled at him :"Is that so? Well, lets tweet some more support for him." He walked up to her and held her in his embrace : " I like the way you think, Ker." She started kissing him : " I believe there is a lot you like about me, Mr Goldwyn." He groaned softly : " Isn't that the truth, baby." He kissed her passionately and she responded in kind, before they got interrupted by Jeff : "Okay, lovebirds... lunchtime 's almost up, you might want to continue that at home tonight instead." Kerry giggled, hiding her face against Tony's chest, while Tony grinned widely before taking her hand : "Come on, beautiful, lets get back to work, shall we..." Darby stood by Jeff and looked at him with a smile on her face : "You know, in the beginning i thought it was just a phase, that they would get less... hands on over time...but they never stop do they...and instead of making us nauseous, we all love them even more... how is that even possible?" Jeff just schook his head at her : " Because they are truly good, nice people, you can't help but cheer for them." She nodded her head :"Yes, they truly are."

Later that night, in bed, she was cuddled up against him and they where watching the news together. They where speechless when Doug Jones won. Until he remembered the bet and he started kissing her neck, while moving his hands to her breasts, caressing her :

" Remember , i get to post our next selfie ." She heard the naughtiness in his voice and started laughing :" No Tony, you do not get to take a picture of us right now ." He gazed into her eyes with a smile :" It would definitly confirm us once and for all...but this is only for me to see and enjoy, baby...", he kissed her breasts next and they stopped talking, too busy making love to each other.

While on the set the next day, Kerry was the first one to remember her promise to him. He was leaning on the OPA table and she joined him and gave him a kiss on his cheek : "Don't forget our selfie, baby." He grinned : " O yeah, thanks for reminding me..." He held his phone out to Darby and asked if she could take a picture of them. She willingly agreed. Kerry moved even closer to her man, while he lovingly wrapped his arm around her. Darby took the picture and when they looked at it Kerry got a little shy: " Tony...are you really going to post this one?" He kissed her worries away : "After our last bunch of pictures it's been pretty clear ...let the countdown begin, baby..." She nodded her head and held his face in her hands for a seering kiss : " On to the finish line, Tony."

It's soon the end of Scandal kids, let's hope that means #Proudwifey and #marriedup will soon retire too!!


	5. Opening Night

She was nervous. She had a great practise run in the previeuws and knew the routine now.

But tonight was the big night. The opening night to the play. And not just any play. Her play. Just as it was about to overwhelm her a bit, he put his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to his chest.

He kissed her neck with love and affection and as always a little lust.

She smiled and the butterflies overtook the nervous energy.

"How do you feel, baby? ", he crooned in her ear.

She held his arms that where wrapped around her and said : "Better now."

He turned her around and gently kissed her lips : "It's going to be great, Ker. You've got this." She wrapped her arms around him and absorbed his positive energy.

It centered her and she felt ready. Excited for the show tonight.

She watched the livestream from her dressing room.

And when her man was one of the first on the red carpet she smiled a huge smile. Hearing him talk so positively about her and just be his amazing self made her so proud to be his. Made her love him a little bit more yet again.

How did she ever get so lucky to be his?

When her contract obligation was on the screen she slightly cringed and stopped watching.

She send her man a text instead :

You're pretty great, Bae.

He responded not long after :

Yeah? You are amazing, baby. I love you.

See you soon.

Not long after he snuck in her dressing room for a quick kiss and a hug .

He soon went to his assigned seat and got the honor of seeing the full play.

He had practised with her and it was great to now also see the other talents on the stage for the full effect.

When they took the curtain call, her eyes drifted in his direction and he was clapping and smiling bigger than anybody she could see.

His love lifted her up and made her shine.

I can't wait for the after party, she started thinking, we are definitely dancing tonight and it's going to be great.


	6. Broadway

She moved in her seat, starting to get restless.

She knew what was coming up next in the play when she saw the scene start outside the theatre.

She had seen her man act with other woman before that he was supposed to make out with but never in front of more than a 1000 people.

It unnerved her.

She resisted the urge to pull her hat lower over her head but couldn't help but shrug deeper into her sweater that had a high neck.

She didn't think she was recognized sanse make up but she felt like everyone would be looking at her to see how she would take this.

And than he was kissing his co star and she relaxed some, cause it was nothing like how he kissed her.

It was acting .

She knew him so well and could almost feel his hands on her body, travel down her back to her ass.

He would had grabbed her much closer than his co star for sure.

The play came indoors and it was funny how his costar removed his belt and climbed him.

But when she began to ride him sensually her jealousy spiked .

She saw his ears stay white.

A clear sign he wasn't aroused but it looked real.

It looked convincing.

And when his hands grabbed _her_ ass she moved In her seat and felt herself color.

She wanted those hands on her and her only.

Those hands belonged on her.

Those hands that knew her so intimately and could bring her such ecstasy.

She completely missed the joke in the humpscene because her jealousy made her upset.

She flew out of her seat and raced to the nearest bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face and wrists , she waited till she felt herself get more control of her emotions.

Barely. She went to his dressing room and to her surprise ,when he had a small break in the play , he came inside.

She just stared at him and he shrugged and said softly: "I saw you head in here... everything ok , Ker?"

She was quit for a few seconds before he heard her say : "Come here, baby."

And he recognized her voice as want and lust.

He made his way closer to her and she surprised him by slamming into him so they rested against the nearest wall.

She latched her mouth to his and the temperature in the room spiked.

Her hands traveled to his belt and he looked at her : "Babe, I don't have long before I got to be back on."

She grinned at him:" So, are you up for the challenge, T?"

His hips pushed into her while his lips found her neck and marked her as his.

She felt his answer. He was definitely up for the challenge.

Her hands opened his suit pants and pulled him out.

He was already impressive.

While his hands went under her dress and lowered her panties.

She was wet and ready and he wasted no time connecting them.

They both groaned as he filled her deeply.

She looked at him and told him :" You are mine, Tony."

He grinned at her : "Always baby."

He pulled her closer and she felt him lift her while moving over to his chair.

He set down and she rode him.

Hard and fast and they wasted no time getting off, coming together ; a sweaty mess.

He smiled at her : "Now this will be my memory the remainder of the play, baby."

She frowned : " She better not benefit from it , Tony."

He kissed her softly with his sexy crooked smile: " You know there is only one person I love."

She kissed him back and there was a knock on the door:" One minute Tony!"

She helped him straighten out and removed her lipstick from his lips.

He made it just in time on stage for his next scene.

She didn't stay for the remainder of the show.

She left him a note on his desk:

I'll be waiting.

He made it home in record time that evening , the evening went on far into the night.


End file.
